So Small
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Maybe...maybe love is right here in your hands, if only you took the time to notice it.' 'Oliver, who-' but she looked at him, and she knew. He always was an open book. Slight moliver oneshot Dedicated to megomyeggo


**Summary: 'Maybe...maybe love is right here in your hands, if only you took the time to notice it.' 'Oliver, who-' but she looked at him, and she knew. He always was an open book. Slight moliver oneshot Dedicated to megomyeggo**

_If you know me, personally or as a writer, you know that I HATE Moliver. A lot. However, on the 28 th of July, it was Megan's, megomyeggo,birthday! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGGIE! Not only was I not there to talk to her on her birthday, but I also had an unfortunate event involving my internet, causing me to not be able to even start this until AFTER her birthday. Meggie is such an awesomely awesome person, and I felt so bad, that I am actually writing a Moliver for her on my own free will because she loves them. Hopefully, my dislike of it will not come in the way of the quality. -crosses fingers- So, here you go Meggie! Happy Birthday, and I'm sorry, once again._

_Disclaimer: Um, I own...well, nothing. The song is 'So Small' by Carrie Underwood. Meggie loves her, too! Oo! I own the writing. Thats all._

_..._

**So Small**

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

"Would you just come out of there?" Lilly exclaimed for the umpteenth time, worry etched into the lines of her face.

"No!" Miley yelled back for the umpteenth time, tears heavy in her voice. Lilly heaved an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms in the air, and sending a look Oliver's way.

"I can't do it. No matter what I say to her, she just won't come out." she rambled. "Stupid Jake."

Oliver sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. His blond best friend's ocean blue eyes lit up. He looked over at her.

"What? What are you thinking?" he inquired nervously, knowing that she had an idea.

"I think that you should try to talk to her!"

"Oh no." he answered immediately, holding his hands up and backing away.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Oliver. Yes. She's obviously not going to talk to me, and the only thing we haven't tried is you! So go." she said with a shove. He groaned, but knocked quietly on the door.

"Lilly! I already told you! I don't want to talk to you!" Miley's voice snapped from the inside.

"It...it's not Lilly."

Silence.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door was unlocked and creaked open.

Miley's bloodshot, tear-filled, red-rimmed, suddenly dim blue eyes and tear stained face showed slightly through the crack in the door.

"What do you want Oliver?" she inquired softly.

"I just want to help you, Miles. That's all I want to do."

Miley stared at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to let him in. She could open her door, and she could talk to him about it, or she could slam it in his face and try to gather what was left of her by herself. She sighed and shifted from foot to foot.

"I...I guess you can come in." she muttered, opening the door wide enough for him to enter. Lilly beamed at him as he slid in and quietly shut the door behind him. She was already seated on her bed, back leaning against the fluffy pillows, Kleenexes overflowing from the trashcan and littering the ground. Miley looked up at him and pulled her hair into a messy bun, pushing the stray hairs from her face. Oliver took a seat next across from her on the bed, put his hand on her knee, and looked at her.

"I want you to know that you don't have to tell me everything, Miles. Just know that I'm sorry. What Jake did was terrible, but you need to know that that doesn't mean that you can't love anyone else again, okay? Sometimes, you get your heart broken, but what do you have if you can't open your heart to give love away again?" he began. She looked up to meet his brown eyes, and he saw the raw pain shining in them.

"But what if I feel like I don't have any more to give? Like he took it all? I'm scared of being hurt again, Oliver." she revealed.

"I think that that may be one of the things that everyone on this Earth has in common. We're all scared of getting hurt. But we just have to open up and let the sun shine through, even if it might rain instead. Believe me, I understand that it's hard on one of those rainy days. You just want to curl up in your bed, and shut out the world. You don't want to deal with it. However, thats not really the way we are supposed to do things. Because the thing is, at some point or another, that sun will shine again, Miley. Even if it seems to take forever. You just have to have faith in that.

"I've known you for years, and I've always seen that faith, that light in you. Please don't let one guy take that away."

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

A fresh batch of tears came streaming down her face, but Miley paid no mind to them. She'd been crying so much lately, that she just didn't know when she stopped and when she began. It all blurred together, because it didn't matter if she was crying or not...she always hurt.

"It just feels like I gave Jake all I had to give, all my love. I really did love him, and I can't help but love him now. This whole thing is this huge mountain that I just don't know if I can climb. I'm not a professional mountain climber, Oliver, you know that." he chuckled, "So how am I supposed to tackled this? It just feels to me like I can't handle it, like it's too much, like I've been searching so long for that love, and I haven't found it yet, not even when I thought I did." she explained. Oliver smiled.

"Well Miley, sometimes that mountain you think you have is nothing but a tiny grain of sand in the grand scheme of things."

"It sure doesn't feel like that." she muttered glumly.

"Don't I know it." he said.

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

"Oliver, I just don't know if I can't get over this."

"You can Miles. I know that it's so easy to get swallowed up by something like this. I mean, like you said, you gave Jake everything, and in return, you got it used, then shoved right back in your face. But the thing is, you can't wait forever on that to change. Because if you do that, the world doesn't stop to wait for you to pick yourself up off the ground. It goes on spinning, twirling away from you until you won't be able to catch up to it. Time keeps going, love. It moves around and around, people going with it, leaving you behind. You have to make all that time count, Miley, because no matter how hard you try, you won't ever be able to get that back. You will have let Jake destroy everything that you ever needed and wanted, your whole life."

"I can't not worry about all this wrong. I'm sitting here in a pile of broken promises, trying to heal this broken heart. I can't just stand up, say 'oh well' and get right back on the horse. It's not that easy."

"I know it's not. And I never said it was. I said that you can't wait forever for it to change. You have to make that change. You have to help time heal that broken heart. You have to deal with all that, solve it, sort through all of that. But it's not like you have to do it alone. You have me. You have Lilly. We're always here for you, no matter what."

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

"What am I supposed to do now, then, Oliver? I mean, I've spent so much time searching for love, and when I found it, it wasn't really there."

Oliver glanced at her. He saw her sitting before him, broken, tears constantly flowing down her face, her face bright red, her hear aching, her eyes puffy and red, and he saw _Miley_. He didn't see the happy person that never felt something like this. He saw the true Miley, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he loved this Miley. Maybe he finally knew just what he thought about Miley. He smiled.

"Maybe love is right there in your hands, if you only took the time to notice it."

"Oliver, who-" she looked at him, catching his eyes with hers, and she knew. Oliver always was an open book. She let a smile grace her lips for the first time in days. Miley laced her fingers with his and hesitantly began inching her way up to him. He was startled at first, but immediately met her halfway, placing a short, gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Miley broke away quickly, sending him another smile.

"I just need time, Oliver." she said quietly, and he understood.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Now all you have to do is realize that love is really all that matters. The hurt, the heartache, the broken promises, the lost hope, the opportunities that got passed up, the happiness that you just couldn't find...none of it really matters. Not when you have love."

She nodded before pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you Oliver. You really helped." she whispered in his ear.

"It was really not a problem." he answered.

Miley placed another short kiss on his lips just as he was turning away from her. He smiled, then quietly left the room, leaving her with her thoughts. And boy was there a lot of them.

One Month Later

"Oliver!" Miley yelled across the hallway of the crowded school, just as it was letting out on the last day. She ran and pushed through the throng, finally reaching him. He halted.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you told me that I had to realize that love is all that matters? After Jake cheated on me?" she said, grinning.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I figured out what happens next." she whispered, grabbing his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. He smiled against them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his dark brown mop of hair, finally feeling the complete feeling she had been searching for. Because really, him being there, kissing her, was all she needed.

The broke apart, and he grinned down at her.

"Mind telling me what that is?"

"Then, after you find out that all you need is love, everything else sure does seem small." she told him, kissing him once more.

Yep. It sure did seem so small.

_It sure makes everything else seem so small_

...

_Aw. I guess that wasn't too bad._

_Don't think I'll be writing a bunch more Molivers though. I'm still a die hard Jiley/Loliver fan. _

_But I hope you liked that Meggie! Happy birthday, once more!_

_Review, loves?_

_-Lani_


End file.
